


Morning After

by penguinsledding



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, it's primarily Kataang, the Maiko is just in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinsledding/pseuds/penguinsledding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-finale. Katara and Aang wake up in the Jasmine Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little fill from my side blog, kataangprompts. It's posted there as well.

Katara was starting to get the feeling that she was being watched.

Usually such a thought would lead to battle stances; at the very least, she’d observe her surroundings. A girl didn’t live through a war without learning to watch her back. 

Unfortunately for her survival instincts, the young waterbender was still toeing the subtle line between waking and sleeping - that luxurious time when blankets are softer, minds are emptier, and the hand in hers was just so much _nicer_ than it had been the night before.

Hand in hers?

Katara was beginning to grow concerned.

Reluctantly, she opened her bleary eyes.

_Aaaand_ was suddenly face to face with her best friend.

“Aang?” she mumbled, wiping away an eye boogie.

“Oh- uh, good morning!”

His cheeks were flushed; the corners of his lips twitched into a wide smile. It was a familiar expression, and she wondered how it had taken her so long to realize what it meant. No one looked at her like the young airbender did.

She could feel her cheeks heating up as well; suddenly her appearance came to mind.

Her breath would be a lost cause, but she could probably flatten her hair sufficiently. 

A task much easier to accomplish with her other hand.

Katara vaguely remembered how they ended up this way. Rather than go their separate ways, the Gaang had decided to stay at the Jasmine Dragon with Iroh, Zuko, and Mai for the night. They’d rolled their sleeping bags out on the floor of the shop and slept in a circle.

Still giddy from that day - the war still being over, kissing him, the fireworks, _kissing him_ \- she’d reached for his hand. 

They must’ve slept that way, and he must’ve been holding her hand since he awoke.

“How long have you been up?” she smiled. He grinned guiltily back at her.

“Since sunrise.”

After a quick glance to the outside, she could see the sun was high in the sky. The waterbender spared a moment to look around the room. Zuko and Mai had snuck off to his bedroom the night before; everyone else was still asleep around them. Katara, who rose and fell with the moon, briefly felt proud of being up before them.

“And you’ve just been… laying here?” She rose a solitary eyebrow at him. He squirmed.

“I-uh, I didn’t want to wake you up.” His eyes flicked to their hands.

She let his poor excuse slide. It may have taken her a while to pick up on his romantic cues, but she’d been improving for a while now. He just hadn’t wanted to let go. 

Katara squeezed his fingers and snuggled back into her pillow, pulling the blankets up with her other hand. They lay that way for a few moments. Fingers locked, eyes loving, smiles soft.

He broke the silence first.

“I can’t believe you kissed me.”

She did it again, just to drive it through his head.


End file.
